


Sports Bras and Trench Coats (Castiel x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Intense Orgasms, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, slight dom!cas, some orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Request: Could you do one where the reader is the Winchester’s little (half) sister and she stays behind on hunts to do research and what not. But she also does stuff like yoga while her brothers are gone and Cas comes to check on her and she’s still in her yoga clothes so it leads to smutty goodness and both them confessing their feelings or something like that





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you do one where the reader is the Winchester’s little (half) sister and she stays behind on hunts to do research and what not. But she also does stuff like yoga while her brothers are gone and Cas comes to check on her and she’s still in her yoga clothes so it leads to smutty goodness and both them confessing their feelings or something like that

You were stretching, getting ready to do your morning yoga when your phone rang. Every time you were getting ready to do something for yourself your phone rang. Everytime. **  
**

“Hey Sammy.” You tried not to sound annoyed.

“Okay, so, this isn’t a werewolf.” he said right away.

“What? How do you know?”

“Hearts aren’t missing, they’re just…placed somewhere else.”

You sighed, knowing you were going to have to do the research for this one, not that you really minded, you just wish that your brothers didn’t need you at the exact moment you were getting ready to do something else.

“Okay, I’ll look it up.”

“Thanks, Y/N, you’re the best.” he told you.

“I know,” you said before hanging up.

You looked around the room and let your shoulders slump. This one couldn’t wait. People’s hearts were being, ‘placed somewhere else’? What does that even mean? You kneeled down on the floor to roll up your yoga mat and push it off to the side. You didn’t bother changing out of your leggings and sports bra as you made your way to the library.

You had no idea where to begin. You grabbed a stack of books on werewolves and threw them on the table. You grabbed your laptop off of the shelf and plopped it on the table as well. You didn’t care if it broke, it was old and you wanted a new one anyway. You sat down in the chair and started flipping through the pages of the first book.

A few hours later you found yourself on your laptop, with your feet up on the table, leaning back in your chair. You may or may not have started watching a documentary on supernatural creatures on youtube an hour ago and were now somehow watching clips from Dr. Phil episodes. It didn’t matter, you’d figured out what Sam and Dean were hunting anyway and called them already. Turns out it was a werewolf, they were just trying to hide the hearts for their lover or something stupid like that. It was some type of mating ritual that somehow your brothers didn’t already know about.

You let out an audible laugh as you watched clips from the episode where this girl thought she was pregnant with Jesus’ baby, when you heard someone walk in through the bunker door. You quickly sat back up not wanting whoever it was to see what you were watching, Dr. Phil wasn’t something you or your brothers typically watched. Before you could sit up and close your laptop, Cas was walking into the library, over to where you were sitting.

“What are you watching?” he asked you.

“Nothin’ just this dumb show.”

He tilted his head as the video was still playing, squinting his eyes as if it was the most ridiculous thing he ever saw.

“That girl is certainly not carrying Jesus’ baby.”

You chuckled at the way Cas observed the screen before closing your laptop.

“Yeah, I said it’s just this dumb show.-” you laughed as you stood up, being met face to face with Cas. He didn’t back up so that you could move- “hey there buddy, trying to get through here.”

“Why are you wearing that?” he asked you, looking down at you, his head still tilted. You looked down, you’d forgotten that you didn’t change out of your yoga clothes earlier.

“Oh, uh, I was getting ready to work out when Sam called needing me to do some research-” you shrugged- “I guess I just forgot to change.”

“It’s very distracting.” The side of his mouth tugged upwards as he continued to look at you.

You tilted your head a bit to make eye contact with him.

“Earth to Cas-” you snapped your fingers- “you okay?” you had to admit, the way he was looking at you made you feel..tingly.

He seemed to snap out of it as you straightened back up, his eyes following yours. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, I-I’m just, I mean you are…” he trailed off. His cheeks turning slightly pink. You smiled as it clicked in your head.

Castiel must like you. You two had always lightly flirted with each other but you figured he was just going along with it because you did it. Which is what you decided to do just now.

“I’m what Cas?” you asked him, leaning against the table, and crossing your arms so that he could get a good look at your cleavage.

“Beautiful.”

You felt yourself start to blush when he said that. He really did like you.

You decided to reach out and grab onto the front of his trench coat, pulling him in a bit.

“You wear this a lot, you know that?” you teased, which he hadn’t seem to catch on to.

“I um, I like it. It’s comforting.”

You decided to go for a more straight forward approach, you hopped up on the table all the way and pulled him in so that he was now standing between your legs.

“I like it too, but I think you’d look just as good without it.” you said as you moved your hands up and pushed it over his shoulders. His hands had found your waist, his touch sending chills all through you.

He leaned down slowly, asking for your permission with his eyes. You grabbed onto his suit jacket and pulled him down the rest of the way, his lips crashing into yours. _Fuck, he’s a good kisser_ , you thought. You wrapped your legs around him, his obvious erection pushing into your center as he swept all of the books and your laptop off of the table. You smiled with his lips against yours as the slight thought that you may have just found an excuse to get a new computer.   
  
Castiel pulled away and placed his hand at the top of your sports bra, grabbing onto the part right between your breasts.

“You should wear these more often,-” he said with dominance in his voice, before ripping the article of clothing off or your body, exposing your breasts- “they look very nice on you.”

He dove down and started kissing your neck as he kneaded your breasts, your hands went down to his belt buckle, to try and get it undone.

“ _Cas_ ,” you breathed out, “ _need you…now_.”

“Patience.” He said as his mouth was working it’s way down to your collarbone. Your head fell back as you allowed him to continue touching you, and kissing you, and biting you. Who knew Cas was so good at all of this? You hiked one of your legs up higher on him and his hand moved down to your clothed pussy. Your wetness soaking through your leggings.

“ _Hmm, ready for me already_?” he said as he moved your leg and knelt down, making eye contact with you as he looped his fingers into to sides of your leggings, pulling them down. He stood up for a moment to take his own clothes off, you watched as he shed his jacket, tie, shirt, and pants. He looked better than you’d imagined. He kneeled back down, taking your legs and resting them up over his shoulders. Without a second thought, your hand moved to his hair and tangled itself in his dark brown locks. He made eye contact with you as he kissed your inner thighs, sucking on them hard enough to leave hickeys. He brought a hand up and gently pushed you to lie down on the table, giving him better access as he moved his mouth over to your aching core. You wondered if he had any idea how badly you needed him. Your back arched as he took your throbbing clit into his mouth and sucked on it.

“ _Oh, Cas_ -” you cried out, as his fingers teased at your entrance and he flicked his tongue at your clit. The sounds escaping your mouth filling the bunker as Castiel brought you to your edge. You pulled his hair and screamed his name as he pushed you over into one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had. After you’d finished, Cas kept lapping at your folds, licking a stripe up them, and thrusting into you with his fingers. You bucked your hips as a second orgasm quickly approached due to how sensitive you were. Just before you were about to come again, Castiel pulled away.

He put his hand on your waist, encouraging you to sit back up. He pulled you into kiss him again, you melting into him as he pulled you to stand up. You reached down and slipped your hand into his boxers, gripping onto his impressive size and pumping him a few times before attempting to sink to your knees, only to be stopped by Cas gripping onto your arm.

“ _Next time_ ” he growled as he spun you around and bent you over the table, earning a moan from you.

“You like to be dominated.” he stated as he brought his fingers to your soaked entrance, teasing you mercilessly. Thrusting his fingers in and out of you, making a ‘come hither’ motion which was bringing you to your edge, again. His grip on your arm never let up as he held you down to ensure you wouldn’t do too much squirming. Just as you felt your walls begin to clench around his fingers he pulled away, bringing his hand down on your ass, hard; causing you to cry out in pleasure. Your body still writhing from the need to come.

A few seconds later, when Castiel was sure your orgasm had subsided again, you felt the head of his cock sink into you, and pull out again.

“What is it?” you breathed, worried he may have suddenly changed his mind.

“Nothing,” He replied as you felt him push his tip into you once more, pulling out a second time. He was teasing you again.

He did this repeatedly until you were shaking, and begging him to fuck you.

“ _Please Cas.._ ” you’d say, only for him to continue. Your walls clenched at the repetitive teasing thrusts until finally he slammed his entire length into you, filling you to the brim as you cried out. He was thick and he was long. He thrusted slowly at first so that you could fully adjust to his size, picking up the pace quickly as the sound of his name on your tongue became louder and louder. He allowed you to finally come this time, it didn’t take long, he hit your g-spot with every thrust. After you came around his cock he pulled out of you and had you sit up on the table again, you wrapped an arm around his neck, and placed your free hand on the table for support, Cas hooked his arms around your legs and went back to fucking into you relentlessly.

“Touch yourself” he commanded you, you quickly obliged as the hand you had on the table moved to your clit, rubbing it in harsh circles until you came for a fourth time. The groans coming from Castiel’s mouth as you came indicated his own release. His thrusts began to falter as your name rolled off his tongue. You fell back onto the table as he rode out his orgasm.

When he had finished, he pulled out of you, snapping his fingers to clean you both up. You reached for your leggings and your bra, realizing it was torn when you held it up. Castiel handed you his shirt and offered an apologetic smile.

“Next time?” you asked, referring to earlier as you raised your eyebrows and buttoned up the shirt he’d given you.

“If you’d like there to be a next time.” he told you.

“I would like that very much Castiel.” you said as you pulled him down to kiss you once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Next time did in fact come around. The very next day you’d found yourself pinned against the wall in the hallway outside your bedroom, hanging onto Cas as he had his way with you yet again, not that you were complaining.

You’d thought of Castiel this way before, but you’d had no idea it’s what he wanted as well. And from what you could tell, he wanted it bad.

Sam and Dean had found a case immediately after their werewolf case, a few towns over from where they already were, so they’d just went straight there.

Your arms were wrapped around Castiel’s neck as your lips were practically glued to his. His hands were on your waist while he pinned you to the wall with his leg. You hadn’t been able to keep your hands off of each other since yesterday. You also hadn’t managed to put any other clothes on besides another sports bra and a pair of panties, and all Cas had been wearing were his boxers and his unbuttoned shirt.

There was one thing though. He hadn’t let you come since that first time on the table in the library. You’d been begging and pleading with him, but all he’d been doing is bringing you to the edge, teasing you with his hands and his mouth, and then stopping. You weren’t going to let that happen this time though. You pushed him off of you and turned to walk into your room. He looked at you curiously as you motioned for him to follow you.

When you had him in your room, you kicked the door shut and shoved him down onto your bed. You gave him a challenging smile as you came up to him and swung a leg up on one side of him and then the other, so that you were now straddling him.

“ _You’re done teasing me._ ” you said as you leaned down and bit his neck. He did good, keeping his arms at his sides and let you work your way down his neck, kissing your way down his chest. When you reached the top of his boxers with your mouth, you looked up at him to see him looking down at you. You rubbed your hand against his hard bulge while he watched you.

“Please, _Y/N_ ,” he whispered. He wanted you, he needed you.

You pulled his boxers down, allowing his thick, hard cock to spring free. You made eye contact with him as you slowly took him into your mouth. Castiel’s head flying back just from the sight of you wrapping your lips around him. You sucked and moved your tongue around his length as you bobbed your head up and down. Before long he couldn’t help but move his hands to your hair. You gripped onto his thighs as you continued to bring Castiel closer and closer this release.

When he began to writhe underneath you, you pulled away. You smiled up at him as you climbed back up on top of him, stopping to kiss him, his breathlessness causing you to want him even more. You pulled your panties to the side to rub your wet folds against him, causing his hips to buck up.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” He asked you.

“I don’t know, you kept me waiting all night so…” you trailed off as you brought your hand down between the two of you to tease the head of his cock at your entrance. You made eye contact with him long enough to notice his completely lust blown eyes. Without any warning he gripped onto your sides and flipped you over, pinning you down on your stomach.

You smiled when you heard the delicate fabric of your panties tear.

“Can’t handle a little teasing?” you asked as you felt his erection press up against your ass.

“ _Don’t move,_ ” he demanded as he kissed the back of your neck while guiding his cock to your entrance. He teased you with the tip until your breathing began to hitch. You stayed silent, worried that if you moved or said even one word, he wouldn’t give you what you wanted. What you needed.

A small whimper escaped your mouth and Castiel pushed into you. He started out slow at first, letting you adjust to his rather large size. Your eyes closed as he slowly pumped in and out of you. Quiet moans filling your bedroom. Suddenly, Cas wrapped an arm around you and pulled you up so that you were both on your knees. His pace quickened and he was soon pounding into you as fast as you could take it.

“You’ve never been fucked like this before have you?” Castiel asked you as he reached around with his free hand to rub your clit in circles. You shook your head in response as you rested your head on Cas’ shoulder, while you quickly approached your edge.

_“Please_ don’t stop, _Cas, please_.” you begged as your moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and louder. Your entire body clenched up you began to shake as your orgasm took over. Somehow Castiel had managed to draw it out for as long as he could, longer than you thought possible. Your hands desperately searched for something to grab onto as you cried out in pleasure, feeling your wetness drip down your thighs. Castiel allowed you to fall forward onto the bed, you catching yourself on your elbows as you finally began to come down from your orgasm.

You wiped a thin layer of sweat from your forehead as Cas pulled out of you and flipped you over onto your back. He tore off your bra and took his shirt off before he came down on top of you and kissed you, wasting no time as he began to work his way down your body with his mouth.

“Cas, I don’t know if _I-_ ” you began, but when his mouth latched onto your breast and you felt two fingers slide up into your throbbing pussy, you were unable to finish what you were saying. He paid equal attention to both of your breasts before kissing and nibbling his way down the rest of your body. He kissed your inner thighs as his fingers continued pumping in and out of you, the sound of your wetness still filling the room, and dripping out onto the bed.

Castiel began to lick and suck at the outer lips of your pussy as you squirmed underneath him. He eventually brought his mouth over your clit and began flicking at it with his tongue. He circled your clit and sucked on it until you felt another orgasm approaching. You didn’t know if you could handle another one but you were certainly about to find out. Your moans quickly became screams as Castiel pushed down harder with his tongue and slid another finger into you, and curling all three of them upwards. You were almost certain you’d completely soaked his face with your wetness when you suddenly felt even more of your juices rush out as you came again, almost harder than the last time.

“ _Cas, oh my god…ca-as-_ ” you screamed. You’d never felt this way in your life. After he’d rode you through this orgasm, he quickly came back up on top of you and slammed his cock back into you. You cried out again as he showed you no mercy as he fucked into you even harder than the first time. You gripped onto the sheets of the bed as you opened your eyes to find Cas staring down at you, not only seeing lust in his eyes, but love. His own groans filled the room as his thrust began to falter. You used whatever energy you’d had left to push him off of you and onto his back. You knelt down and took his cock into your mouth and sucked as hard as you could until his cock twitched, signaling his own orgasm. His hands flew to your hair and gripped on tightly as his hips bucked upward, causing his length to hit the back of your throat as his hot cum spilled into your mouth. You rode him through his release and continued to suck lightly afterwards, drawing out every ounce of pleasure you could from him.

When you were done you sat up and smiled at him. He sat up as well and pulled you into an embrace, falling back onto the pillows with you so that you could rest your head on his chest.

You looked up at him, making eye contact as he ran his fingers through your hair.

“Rest, love.” He told you. You leaned up to kiss him. Your lips lingering on his for a moment before you pulled away, and resting your head back on his chest. You fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

The next morning when you woke up, your realized you must’ve slept for hours. You rolled over to see Cas still lying next to you. He’d been waiting for you to wake up.

“You don’t have to stay once I fall asleep you know,” you said, your voice crackly from being tired.

“You wouldn’t let me get up.” he said as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to your lips.

When he pulled away you laid there looking into his eyes for a moment.

“I love you, Cas.” you admitted. You didn’t know at what point you’d fallen for the angel, or what it was about him. But you knew that, that’s how you felt.

He brought his hand up and rubbed your arm, looking at you. You no longer felt shy in front of him, he’d really helped you feel beautiful. He’d helped you see yourself how he sees you.

“I love you too,” he replied, “but you probably shouldn’t wear those any of those sports bras when your brothers are home.”

You laughed and shoved him playfully, “Why? Can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

He smiled as he shook his head and pulled on your arm slightly so that he could come up on top of you. He brought a hand up and pushed your hair behind your ear. He leaned down and kissed you. You weren’t sure when your brothers were due back at this point, but you didn’t care. You wanted to use up every bit of alone time you had with your angel.


End file.
